


leave all the shit with 2016

by nexzare



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexzare/pseuds/nexzare
Summary: ryan and ray have a heart to heart on the roof of his apartment complex.





	

ray sat on the top of his apartment complex, watching the street below and feeling almost god like. the people walking on the sidewalk were small, ray could imagine what it would be like to take them out with his pink sniper rifle, one by one. but not tonight, he didn’t feel like getting his hands any dirtier than they already were tonight. 

the sun was setting, and ray didn’t want to go home. even though his _home_ was just a few floors below where he sat. he didn’t want to be involved with the after party the crew threw when a heist went spanking fantastic. not tonight, no ray didn’t really want to do anything tonight. 

ryan knew the lad would be sitting on the edge, joint in his hand and guilt in his head. he knew ray, maybe not has good as michael knew ray, or even gavin but ryan knew ray. he knew ray’s hiding spots and when he wanted to be alone, but not really. 

the mad mercenary was not a very emotional person, but he did care for the crew. he cared for them too much, more than he liked to admit. he liked ray more than he liked to admit. 

he didn’t frighten ray as he sat down next to the boy. 

“thought for sure it would’ve been michael,” was all ray said. 

ryan shrugged his shoulders, eyes staring off at the sunset. the sky was a different patch of pinks, blues and oranges. they both sat in silence, staring. waiting for the cloak of night time and the street below to disperse. waiting for the apartment building to stop roaring with rambunctious gang members. 

and when night did finally fall, ray let his joint slip from his fingers and fall, fall, fall to the sidewalk. ryan let his gaze slip to the young man’s face, studying his blank expression, his frown, the way his glasses slowly slid down his nose. 

“i can feel you staring, you know.” ray stated, turning his face towards the vagabond and staring straight back. ray had never been afraid of him, like gavin or michael. ryan asked if ray had a death wish once, and ray told him - straight faced - that yes, he did but he had pretty shit luck with his wishes coming true. 

“you missed.” ryan finally let the words tumble out of his mouth, but not inelegantly. 

“only the first shot.” the skilled sniper tore his gaze from the man and back down at the street. his voice was icy, it was cold and warned ryan not to prod anymore but who else would have? everyone was wasted tonight, no one was thinking about the god sitting on their roof. 

“you still missed.” he kept his eyes on ray, not letting them leave. 

ray went quiet, his fingers going to the center of his glasses to push them up. 

they stayed quiet like that for who knows how long. ryan didn’t mind, of course, he’d lived a silent life for a long time. he could wait for a long while, he had all the time in the world. and he thought ray was worth it. 

“i,” ray opened his mouth, glancing at ryan and trying to find the words. “a kid in my high school was already in a gang by our junior year. he was pretty fucking retarded for doing that, i had thought at the time, you know? he was kinda a fucked up dude, watched him punch a teacher once. got expelled. heard he killed some guy later on.” he shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. “life kinda sucked, like ours. felt bad for him. never thought i would’ve ended up just like him.” 

he pulled out another joint from his pocket and a lighter. he quickly lit it, bringing to his mouth and inhaling deeply. 

“never thought i’d see the douchebag again, and new years eve i just, i don’t know.” ray mumbled, putting the joint back to his lips. 

“felt pity.” ryan answered for him, watching him blow smoke into the night air. “humans feel pity, it’s normal.” 

“you talk as if you aren’t one.” ray let out a scoff. 

ryan gave him a sharp look, “this isn’t about me tonight.”

ray slowly nodded his head, “yeah, i know.”

“you didn’t want to kill him, on new years eve.” ryan admitted for the lad, watching ray furrowing his eyebrows. “that’s why you missed the shot the first time. everyone knows that you never miss.” 

ray flicked his joint and let it fall to the ground like the first one. “yeah, so?” ray felt his chest tighten, his throat closing in. he felt like he could drown. 

“you’re guilty.” 

ryan admitted these things that ray could never do for himself, it hurt too much. ryan knew, he knew. and with this statement out in the open ray let the tears roll down his face and he put his head into the crook of his elbow. 

“it'll never get easier, killing people you know.” ryan told him, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders and tugging him into his body. “you’ll keep it with you forever, but you learn how to live with it.” 

“thanks, ry, you’re such a help.” ray mumbled unhappily, leaning into his boyfriend’s side. “i don’t need you to be my therapist.”

“leave it in 2016.”

“what?”

ryan looked down at the boy, his head on ryan’s shoulder and his eyes rimmed red from crying and his smoking. and ryan felt and urge to kiss him, and to just soak up all his pain and all his guilt and make it become his own. he could bear the weight of it, he has for all these years before, he could take ray’s baggage as well. 

he liked ray way too much to ever admit. 

“all the shit from 2016, leave it there. move on, it was a terrible year. let it stay there, don’t keep it with you. it’s 2017. let it go.” ryan told him, tightening his hold around the young man. “have a great year, alright?” 

“couldn’t have told me this last night?” ray let out a chuckle for the first time in two days, and it made ryan feel a bit better. “yeah have a great year too, ryan.” 

ray thought he imagined it, but he thought he saw a slight smile on ryan’s face.


End file.
